


巧言令“色”

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: [Title] A Talkative Seduction 巧言令“色”[Author] luciusmistress[Pairing/s] LM/SS[Rating] soft NC-17[Summary] 卢修斯引诱了立场不够坚定的西弗勒斯[Warnings] 半推半就的隐晦H[Disclaimer] 这些男孩并不是我的，他们属于JKR和各公司（和彼此，至少我希望是）我并不从中获利，也没有恶意。[A/N] 写那些用对话表现出的肉片段纯属迫不得已，我只想证明我能办到。





	巧言令“色”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Talkative Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503491) by luciusmistress. 

> [译注]背景为LMSS少年时期  
[校对]应该是F酱  
[作者授权]Aww, thank you! I don't mind at all, in fact I'm very happy that you liked it so much! There's never too much love for my boys :)  
Happy translating!
> 
> Love, LM

——你想要什么？不，我甚至不觉得我想知道。滚回你的粉丝俱乐部去，OK？  
——我们的心情都算不上好不是吗？另外，满脸怒容不会让你看起来更加吓人，只会显得可笑。这样的才更吓人。  
——离我远点儿！这算什么，难道我是唯一没跟你搞过的斯莱特林了吗？  
——噢，我的确都搞过了，正如你那富有表现力的语句所说的那样，还有一些拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。甚至还有几个格兰芬多。  
——好像那是一项成就似的。布莱克要是也这么想，他就用不着穿裤子了。别那样看着我!  
——哪样？是你提起性的。也许我只是忘记了口令然后过来问你——噢，看在老天份上，别再试图对我挑眉了，那是我发明的动作，记得吗？  
——好吧，口令是舟形乌头。还有什么事？  
——看来和我站得那么近确实令你沮丧。偏偏你似乎认为我做的每件事都和性有关……嗯……  
——让……  
——你脸红的样子很[划掉]萌[/划掉]可爱。也许我最后真的会和你来一发。  
——我对成为你漫长仰慕者队伍中的新成员这点没有兴趣。我对你没兴趣，这是有多难理解！  
——……  
——挑眉这动作对我同样不起作用。尤其当学校一半的人都在模仿的时候。  
——包括你。顺带一提，你身后正好是个扫帚橱柜。一个相当宽敞的橱柜，现在我有点儿想……  
——退回去，别逼我反击。  
——唔……到底在哪儿呢。  
——……  
——……  
——恐怕对你而言这也太没品了！  
——尽管如此，你看起来却似乎很乐意给我一个回吻。噢，别想着找你的魔杖了。我……没收了它，趁你不注意的时候。  
——让我出去！我要叫了！  
——哦不，你不会。还不到时候。速速禁锢！  
——还不到？什么意思？啊……  
——比起皱眉，羞红的表情果然更适合你。这画面真令人愉悦。  
——把你的手从我身上拿开！我会呼救的！我发誓我会的！  
——只管继续。 ——……  
——瞧，我早告诉过你的。你只是在制造让我再次吻你的借口。  
——……  
——噢~为此，我想我会让你求我上你的。  
——我永远不会……唔哼  
——别表现得这么格兰芬多。你已经硬得不得了了。我甚至都还没有摸过……  
——啊哈……  
——你喜欢我这么做。要我咬另一边么？  
——不、别……哦……  
——这并不很有说服力。尤其在你选择朝我拱起身、而不是远离的情况下。  
——不要……  
——不要什么？不要继续？还是不要停？  
——唔嗯……啊……  
——要知道这是最后一次。你就是控制不住地想看我跪在你面前，对吧？  
——……  
——噢不。我不会再像刚才那样做了。我的头发有让你觉得瘙痒吗？  
——请你……  
——已经在请求了吗？可爱的孩子，如果我这么做又怎么样呢？  
——别如果了，做就是了！  
——做什么？我记得就在不久之前你说的是“不要”。  
——求你！  
——哦~我可不会让你那么容易如愿。是你先咬我的，记得么？  
——我很抱歉……求你……  
——不，你不用道歉。你会因为我把阴茎深深擦入你的屁股而高潮，并且担心有没有深到从嘴巴里出来。  
——我不会！  
——你说的没错，让我想想。润滑剂飞来！  
——你……竟然……把……润滑油……放在书包里？  
——你该庆幸我带了。如果我的手指是干的，即使只有这点程度也足够伤到你了。  
——唔……  
——除了最后那个点。你甚至不知道有这个点，是吗？  
——嗯……  
——哟，处子。我喜欢处子。  
——请你…………  
——又开始请求了？真是好猜。如果你想要我操你，就得说出来才行。  
——……  
——别那么看着我。你知道我从不打算在这方面做一个好人。  
——求你，我求你操我，卢修斯！  
——你唯一需要做的就是好声相求，这样好点儿了么？  
——啊……  
——我伤到你了吗？啊，是我的错。我想我该再做一遍。  
——噢……啊——  
——你真敏感。当然，你的呻吟同样令人印象深刻。  
——你……混弹……噢……  
——你……真是比我预想的还容易。不，停止试图触摸你自己，否则我不会让你高潮的。  
——求你……  
——你敢再碰你的阴茎一下，就别指望我再对你做这件事了。  
——……  
——我就知道对你有用。  
——卢修斯……我……  
——噢，很好。我会仁慈对待你，不过仅此一次。鉴于这是你的第一次。  
——啊哈……  
——噢……现在看看你都做了什么。我的手上全是黏糊糊的。  
——……  
——舔干净。  
——……  
——事实上，我是指我的手。但我喜欢你的想法。  
——你……你指的真的是……？  
——我看起来像是要再做一次吗？也许会的，如果你好好求我的话。  
——我不会……  
——啊哈，对我来说更有趣了。虽然对你而言不是。清理一新！  
——请问我能拿回我的魔杖了吗？  
——为什么问我，它还在你口袋里。你连看不都不看。  
——混蛋！  
——阿拉霍洞开！回见，斯内普。


End file.
